


a cycle of goodbyes

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Bad End 2, Brief Description of Injuries, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: Victor only needs one more thing to get the future he wants. Expecting Ludger to arrive and pave the way for him, his plans are halted when another face greets him instead.
Relationships: Julius Will Kresnik/Ludger Will Kresnik, Julius Will Kresnik/Victor Will Kresnik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a cycle of goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> the world as most are aware is in a horrible place. i similarly am not in a great place. so here we are with the kresnik brothers who will take the depression for me. 
> 
> also i have not played tox2 in Quite some time, but double checked some facts. this being said if something sounds off that is the reason why. i mostly wanted to fill the tag with more victor and julius interactions because there is not enough victor in the world either.
> 
> enjoy!

He has never forgotten the feel of his brother’s blood warm and wet across his palms. Even in that lucid age old dream, it still weighs heavy on him, instilling the same fear it had all those nights ago.

Victor can’t understand how or why Julius is in front of him for that very same reason.

This world has no future. His utter denial of it and attempts to stop the inevitable doesn’t change things—deep down he knows that as the half of his face covered with a mask burns to remind him.

He wants to clutch on to what little he has left. What little this world has given him among all the things gone so very wrong in it. There’s just one piece he needed left.

Julius standing in front of him means he’s failed though. This isn’t his Julius, but it’s still enough that Victor can’t help himself from stepping closer.

“You know why I’m here Ludger,” Julius starts carefully, still with his weapons sheathed.

The name stings, an echo of a past he hasn’t had in a long time. Who was it that last used that name with him? Even he cannot remember.

“You found me so quickly,” Victor jests, no real mirth in his tone. There is no point in playing dumb with his older brother. The both of them have dealt with enough fractured dimensions that of course, the source of its divergence is easy enough to find when you figure out what’s changed.

When he doesn’t respond, Victor continues on.

“I haven’t heard anyone call me Ludger in so long… haven’t seen you in even longer.”

The explanation is discernible even without words. Julius has been gone from this dimension for a long time, and Victor even in his grief doesn’t regret his actions. He’s grown to believe Maxwell is quite cruel, for placing him in this position to begin with, especially with the burden it’s placed upon Elle. What makes this all much more difficult is he had expected and needed Ludger to be the one sent here. Not Julius.

He wonders how many Ludgers before him Julius has had to strike down. He wonders if it’s more than the number of times he’s had to say goodbye to Julius.

“I won’t go down easy.”

Julius laughs and it sounds genuine.

“I don’t expect you to.”

It feels like they’re kids again. His brother blocks his hits and dodges around him, and Victor follows suit—the both of them fitting the roles of an old dance. There won’t be any moment where Julius holds back his final blow and helps Victor, Ludger, back up. They won’t go back home. There won’t be another tomato omelette for dinner.

Victor accepted that a long time ago. It hurts to accept it again. 

He feels his hesitation in that moment and regrets it all. This fight has already happened before and while he survived then, now, he can’t do it. He can’t strike him down again. Not even now, because it’s too late.

Julius’s blade embeds itself into his side while his bullet only nicks the other’s cheek.

His brother didn’t hesitate, it’s a relief and a disappointment compared to his Julius who did.

The pistols drop from his hand, and he knows it’s over as Julius’s other blade finds a home in his chest.

For all his determination, Julius still catches him as he stumbles and begins to go down.

The wounds are bleeding too much, and the pain only intensifies as Julius removes his sword and throws it to the side. He’s getting colder quick. Even with Julius holding him like this, he knows it’s too late.

“Take care of her, will you?” He whispers, both thankful and miserable he cannot say goodbye to Elle. He wouldn’t want her to see this.

Julius knows better than to reiterate the truth. It won’t be him, but Ludger himself taking care of her. He’s sure to Victor it wouldn’t matter.

“Of course,” Julius murmurs back, raising a gloved hand to remove his brother’s mask and place his hand over his eyes. The dimension is moments from cracking apart and falling away, but he can’t help himself. He can’t leave Ludger, Victor, to die alone like this.

“I have you, little brother.”

The last thing Victor thinks of his daughter, and the last thing he feels is Julius’s lips.


End file.
